


Shared Spaces

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Where The Heart Wanders [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Everyone is moving in and the mayhem is just about to get underway.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:</b> 187 locked out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Spaces

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Shared Spaces  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Elyan/Adara  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Everyone is moving in and the mayhem is just about to get underway.  
**Warnings:** sexual innuendo  
**Word Count:** 582  
**Prompt:** 187 locked out  
**Author's Notes:** Where The Heart Wanders #18

**Shared Spaces**

Gwen went into the kitchen to start dinner as the men unloaded the lorry.

Adara let herself in through the back door. “Gwen, how many people are moving in?”

“Just Arthur and Morgana today.” Gwen picked up a spoon to stir the veggies. “Why?”

“There’re a lot of boxes coming out of the back for just two people. They certainly didn't pack lightly.” Adara looked around. “Is there something I can do to help?”

“I've got it.” Gwen looked at the table. “You can set the table. For six. I'm pretty sure Merlin is staying.”

Adara laughed. “He's moving in too?”

“He might as well be.” Gwen shrugged. “I have a feeling he's going to be around a lot.”

Elyan stuck his head into the kitchen. “Gwen, were about done. Is dinner ready?”

“It will be a while.” Gwen opened the oven to check the chicken. “The chicken is just starting. Did all that work make you hungry?”

Elyan opened his mouth to say something and then shut it as Arthur appeared.

Arthur pushed past Elyan into the kitchen. “We're done. I need to take the lorry back. Is there time before dinner?”

“Yes. Take it back but don’t take too long.” Gwen closed the oven. “I have something for you. There are keys on the sideboard. One for each of you.”

Arthur went over and looked at the sideboard. “There are three keys here. We only need two.”

“Those are for you, Morgana, and Merlin.” Gwen turned down the heat on the veggies.

“Merlin?” Arthur grinned.

“Yes Merlin.” Gwen rolled her eyes. “You don't want to have to open the door in the middle of the night when he's locked out. Elyan won’t do it. He sleeps like a brick.”

Elyan laughed. “Yeah Arthur. I don’t get up at all when I hit the bed. You better not lose the key or you’ll be the one locked out.”

“Oh please. Your one to talk about being locked out. Adara locked you out of the bedroom the other night in your underwear.”

“Again?” Arthur looked at Gwen with a smirk.

“Yes, again.” Gwen laughed.

Elyan shrugged. “She was just playing around.”

“No I wasn't.” Adara put the last plate on the table. “You were being an arse.”

Gwen and Arthur looked at each other.

Morgana walked in. “What? Did he show you his ‘python’ to make up for it?”

“Does everyone know about that?” Elyan glared at Gwen.

Gwen laughed. “I just told Morgana. We were drunk and it was a long time ago. I’m surprised she remembered.”

“I remembered. All men have names for their ....” Morgana wiggled her finger. She sat down at the table. “Merlin calls his ...”

“Morgana! Don't you dare say another word!” Merlin appeared in the doorway.

“Magic wand.” Morgana giggled and stuck out her tongue at Merlin.

“Oh! That's as bad as sword.” Gwen giggled.

“Guinevere!” Arthur gasped. “You promised!”

“I did not!” Gwen plunked the wooden spoon down on the stove. “You better get on before the place closes. Take Python and Magic Wand with you, Sword.”

“We need to talk about all this sharing when I get back.” Arthur said. “Come on, Merlin. Elyan.”

The three men walked out of the kitchen and Gwen sat down.

“It’s a good thing we love them because they are ridiculous sometimes.” Gwen looked at the sideboard. She saw the keys laying there. “Looks like they’re all getting locked out tonight.”

Morgana followed Gwen’s gaze and laughed.  


End file.
